1. Field
The present disclosure relates to attempting to automatically configure an unconfigured device utilizing a previously configured device and, more specifically, to attempting to bootstrap a universal plug-and-play (UPnP) access point utilizing a previously configured access point.
2. Background Information
Typically, wireless networks are arranged in a hub-and-spoke fashion. In this topology, a single access point (AP) acts as a central point through which all network packets are routed. A number of clients communicate with each other and any other networks via the access point. Hence, it may be said that the access point acts as a hub, while the clients form spokes originating from the hub.
As wireless networks evolve, it is expected that wireless networks may include multiple access points. Typically, these networks may be referred to as “meshed wireless local area networks.” In one configuration the multiple access points may be used to increase the range of the wireless network. However, other configurations are possible.
Typically, each access point in a wireless mesh network must be substantially identically configured. This is because, under the existing common wireless scheme, all access points must communicate with the clients utilizing the same channel, service set identifier (SSID), etc. If the access points are configured differently, the clients will view each access point as belonging to a different network as opposed to a large, sprawling single network.
Currently, the configuration for each access point is a manual process. This manual process is often cumbersome and error prone. It is expected that some users may find the process daunting. A need therefore exists to address at least these problems.